Gillyflower
Gillyflower is a small settlement in Sylvaya along the banks of the Green River. The population is only 78, with an additional 328 refugees living in the adjoining refugee camp. Demographics Gillyflower is a peaceful village. Other than a few town guards for defensive reasons, the village has no military power. Most of the villages military minded people were killed or left to fight during Egaria’s initial invasion thirty years ago. This village has no intention to fight, they simply want to be free. Since the villagers able to fight are gone, the majority of the villagers are very young, old, or sick. There is also a significant population of war refugees, although they are not counted in the village's population. Race The village has a slight wood elf majority (26%). The other races are human (22%), aquatic elf (20%), halfling (18%), half-elf (10%), and other (4%). Gender Since most of the males went off to fight in a the war, the village is disproportionately female with over 68% of the village being female. Religion Most of the villagers are followers of the Elven Triumvirate, with a very small minority being members of the Egarian Church. Refugee Although there is working relationship between the villagers and the refugees, there exists a far from war relationship. Many of the villagers view the refugees with suspicion, as some of the younger refugees have resorted to crime. Refugees, or despairingly "fugees", are not allowed within the actual village in groups larger than ten and only for an hour at a time. The gate separating the village and the camp is locked at night and not opened for any reason, including bandit attacks. The refugees out number the actual villagers roughly 4 to 1. This has lead to even greater division as the refugees want a bigger voice in the government of the village and to be considered villagers and allowed to construct permanent homes. Currently the villagers are confined to small tents or bunk houses. Poverty is extremely high as they are not allowed to work in the village, join the guard, or legally sell wares. Sanitation is a major concern as well, since the refugees all share one open air public bath. To make the situation even worse, the bath's water is rarely replaced. The only exception is for the few refugees who had saved some of their wealth upon their retreat from their original home. The refugees are mostly wood-elf and halfling, with a sprinkling of human. The majority are also female, and young individuals. Wards There are five wards in Gillyflower. The Center Ward with the city hall, inn/taver, and trading post. The Gray Ward with the village cemetery. The Outer Ward has the village crops, orchard, the public bath houses, and the guard house. The Lower Ward, where the traditional wood elven tree lodgings are. There is also the Upper Ward with the newer halfling-style houses. Although technically not part of the village, nor counted as a true ward, the Refugee Camp takes up a large portion of the Gray Ward and part of the Outer Ward, as well as a large camp outside of the village boundaries. The Refugee Camp is allowed to elect a "supervisor" who does sit on the council and voices the concerns of the refugees, but does not vote. This supervisor is criticized by most of the refugees as the supervisor must be one of the few refugees allowed to live inside of the village confines. Attractions * The Thirsty Cleric Tavern and Inn, a relatively large and modern inn and tavern. It is the largest building in town. * The Bandabad Brewery, the private home of the influential Bandabad family and the brewery responsible for the popular Bandabad Brew, a strong alcoholic beverage. It is the second largest building in town. * The Coppers and Golds Post, the local trading post. It is ran similar to a farmer's market where villagers rent stalls to sell their goods. The town takes a 10% sales tax to go into the village treasury, while rent helps pay for the building itself. * The public bathhouses. There is one male and one female bathhouse to reduce diseases associated with poor hygiene. Government The village is ran by a village council of five members with a representative from each ward elected on a yearly basis. One of the councillors is elected Chairman. The chairman's vote counts as two and is counted as the tie breaker in case of a tie. Currently the Council consist of: * Chairman Vernor Bandabad, III. A jolly and, strangely, bearded halfling. His father and grandfather both sat on the council before him. He represents the Upper Ward. * Councillor Sylas Shady-Oak, a former wood-elf cleric of the Elven Triumvirate and current owner of the Thirsty Cleric. He represents the Center Ward. * Coucillor Delia Moonshade, the village's only wood elf resident and Captain of the Guard. She represents the Outer Ward. * Councillor Ada Greenfield, a half-elf elder her son and wood-elf husband both died in the war. She represents the Lower Ward. * Councillor Boon Calag, the human gravekeeper. He represents the Gray Ward. * Supervisor Viggo Morson, a halfling refugee. Formerly, a cinnamon tobacco plantation owner. He, obviously, represents the refugees.